


An Unexpected End

by MissMeggie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Introspection, end of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's a realist death is a fact of life but this isn't what he was expecting. Deathfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected End

I own nothing!

Eliot always thought his death would be more dramatic. Hell, bloody violent and lonely would have been the major adjectives used had Eliot scripted his own death.

In some ways he'd of preferred to this. He's old. Really old. Last Tuesday was his ninety fifth birthday. His hair is white and his once useful body is now eaten up with age and arthritis.

Eliot wanted to die with his boots on, that wasn't god's plan obviously.

A young pretty blonde nurse strides in. "Hey Mister Spencer, you have some visitors." Says Hallie.

He knows who it is his great nephew brings his rug rat by every week, they're his family sure enough but sometimes he misses his family of choice. He's the last one left standing.

He coughs wetly. "Send em' in Darlin'." He smiles crookedly at her. He might be old but he's still got charm on his side.

They all trounce in. Noah is about twenty-five and is genuinely a good person who believes in people. He reminds him of Nate and Hardison mixed together without Nate's cynicism.

Nate died of his habit at fifty-nine. Sophie followed suit just shy of a decade later in a car crash though Eliot was surprised a broken heart didn't get her first. Noah hoists Arden up onto the bed next him.

"Will you finish tellin' me about the diamond queen?" she says with a bright grin and he thinks of Parker. Arden is six and has so much energy she shines with it. He twines one of her blonde locks around his finger tugging lightly.

Hardison is the one who died broken hearted after Alzheimer's took everything that made Parker who she was. The very last thing she forgot was something about pretzels. Eliot never really understood her but he loved her in his own way. "Sure baby," he says trying to remember where he'd left off with the last story.

Hardison was hardest for Eliot too lose because he just plain gave up on a random Friday twenty two years ago.

"We're in Russia with the kid stealers." Arden says.

"Right!" he launches into his story and the "Shiny tomatoes." And ice cream makes the girl smile.

His death isn't painful at all he falls asleep and wakes up in heaven.

He knows its heaven because Aimee's there and so is the rest of his family.


End file.
